True Awakening Book 2: Plasma Burst
by pokepoke1234567
Summary: This is the sequel of my fan fiction, "True Awakening Book 1: An Alternate Ending." Please enjoy!
1. True Awakening Book 2: Plasma Burst

I walked to the lake by our apartment. I saw a small clearing on the opposite side. I walked over to the clearing, sat down my bag, and took out three pokeballs. "Come on out guys!" I yelled as I threw the pokeballs into the air. In a flash of light, Z, Houdini, and Arbok appeared. "Ya know, I've known you for a month now and haven't given you a nickname," I said to my Arbok. I sat down and began to think. "What about... Victory?" I said. She smiled at me and nodded. "Victory it is," I said as I stood. "OK. Team Plazma will be coming after us, all of us," I told my pokemon. I walked over to them. "As long as we work as a team, we can stop them," I said. "It looks like you all get along fine," I said and my pokemon nodded. I walked over to Z and nodded, then looked towards Victory. 'You too can get along right?' I asked Z through my thoughts. She nodded. I hugged her and smiled. 'Good. I need you to,' I thought to her as I detached from the hug. "Ok guys. Let's head home," I said as I reached for their pokeballs. 'Jon, please keep me out,' Z thought to me. I was a bit surprised, but I respected her request. "Ok guys, come on back," I said as I returned Victory and Houdini. I turned to Z. "Why do you ask this all of the sudden? Why not earlier?" I asked her. She shrugged and we walked towards the apartment. When we got there, I knocked on the door and opened it. I had stopped waiting for someone to open it because everyone knew it was me. We walked in and Alan was on the couch playing Skyrim, Jade was watching him, Nova was cooking something in the kitchen, and Logan was at work. Me and Z sat down on the couch next to Alan and Jade. "I remember Skyrim," I said to Alan. "Maybe you can help me then," he said, "I can't get past this damn guard in Sovngarde." I nodded and looked at the screen. "The one guarding the temple?" I asked. Alan nodded. He handed me the controller and I began to play. I started to beat the guard with a broadsword. He hit me and I fell off of the map. I respawned and looked in the inventory. Alan had pretty good gear, a full set of Ebony armor, the BloodSkal blade, and an enchanted blade. "It's easier to work with one-handed weapons and light armor," I said to Alan. I looked some more and found a set of Elvish armor and two Elvish war axes. I equipped the armor and axes, then faced the guard. The light armor made me quicker and I could swing my weapons faster than he could. I used mostly stamina attacks and got him down to half health. I paused and looked at Alan's magic. He had some strong destruction spells, but not enough mana to cast them. I scrolled down to the 'Shouts' section of the menu. I looked for a certain shout. At the bottom I saw he had all three words to the Whirlwind Sprint shout. I equipped it and unpaused. I turned to the guards right and used all three words to the shout. I shot past him and ran towards the doors of the temple I reached the doors and opened them.  
I handed the controller back to Alan. "Level up your Light Armor and One-Handed weapons to the max, then buy the armor and weapon upgrades. Trust me, it will help alot," I told him. "How do you know?" He asked. I reached into my pack and pulled out a red and black Flash Drive. "I'm level 61. My Attack is 1500 and my Armor Rating is twice that," I told him. "Let's see it," he said as he saved and went to the Xbox dashboard. I plugged in my Flash Drive and loaded my profile, IceyHydro. "Ya know you spelled Icy wrong," Alan told me. "The other spelling was already taken," I explained. My profile loaded and I selected Skyrim from the menu. It loaded the intro credits, then the theme song of Skyrim. The screen read, "Loading Addons" and when it was done, I hit the 'Continue' option from the menu. The game began to load. "What DLCs do you have?" Alan asked. "All of them," I responded. The game loaded. I was in my primary house in Riften. I opened my inventory and selected armor from the menu. I pointed to my armor rating. It read 3000. Then I went to weapons and pointed at my attack. It read 1500. Alan nodded. "What gear do you have?" Alan asked me. "I have Death Brand armor and Stalhrim Waraxes," I told him, "They're DLCs." I closed my inventory and walked upstairs to my armory and bedroom. "I guess I'll leave my Flash Drive in your Xbox, since we live together now," I said as I saved and went to the Xbox home. I reached in my pack and grabbed my black Xbox 360 controller. The left handle was tapped up with masking tape. I sat the controller by the Xbox. "I also have Black Ops 1 and 2," I said. "Do you have Ghosts?" Alan asked. I reached in my pack and pulled out Black Ops 1, 2 and Call Of Duty: Ghosts. I sat them by the Xbox and nodded. "You can play on my account if you want, I have Xbox Live Gold," I told Alan. I stood up and so did Z. We walked into the kitchen where Nova was cooking something. "What are we having for dinner?" I asked her. "Chicken alfredo," she replied. "If you want, I can go get some food tomorrow," I said to her. She nodded. "I wonder how Proton's doing. I haven't talked to him in awhile," I said. I looked at the clock. It was 8:03 p.m. "Logan should be home in awhile," I said. "Thank you Captain Obvious," Alan said. I laughed a little. Z seemed a little upset.  
'What's wrong?' I thought to her. She shrugged. 'Come one. What's bothering you?'  
'It's just... you don't seem to be paying that much attention to me.'  
'I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you being out all the time.' I thought to her as I hugged her, 'Come on. Let's sit down.'  
Me and Z sat down on the couch and watched Alan play Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2. "Watch your six," I said to him. He spun his soldier around and saw an enemy. Alan fired his gun, an M27 assault rifle, and killed the other person. "How did you know?" Alan asked. "I didn't. I've just played for awhile," I responded. He got the Final Kill Cam. He gave me a high five. "Alan. You mind if we play some Zombies?" I asked. He shook his head and handed me the controller. I logged out and grabbed my controller. I signed back into my profile and handed Alan his controller back. I selected 'Zombies' from the menu, then hit local. "Ok. Mob of the Dead is the hardest and Buried is the easiest," I told Alan. "Is there a middle?" he asked. I nodded, "Origins is more on the easy side, and Die Rise is on the hard side." He looked at the maps for a minute. "Let's play Origins," he finally said. I selected Origins from the menu. He logged in and I started the match. The intro began, and when it was over I paused the game. "This map is a bit different than others. First of all, you have to activate generators to power the area. Second, the robots that roam the map are lethal. Don't get stepped on. And last, around round seven, after we open a certain door, a robot called the Panzer Soldiat will start to chase us. We can kill him but he is tough, and he will spawn again in about five rounds," I told him and unpaused the game and started to play. We made it to round 30, then died. "Well that was a good game. You're good at this Alan, almost as good as me," I told Alan. I usually acted as the medic in the game, since only two people have ever died while I wasn't downed. I sat my controller down by the Xbox, laid back and closed my eyes. I felt a head rest on my shoulder. I jumped, then opened my eyes and saw Z resting her head on my shoulder. She looked so cute. I stroked her head and laid back again. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and looked towards it. "Hi Logan," Nova said. "Hey babe," Logan said back. It seemed that everyone was getting used to me now, so they weren't afraid to be themselves. Me and Z were still on the couch. Logan walked into the living room area and looked at the Xbox. "Is that Jon's controller?" he asked Alan. Alan nodded, "His memory unit and games too." I carried everything I own in my bag. "Dinner's ready," Nova said. I looked at Z. She looked like she was asleep. 'Z. Are you asleep?' I thought to her. 'Huh? Jon? How are you in my dream?' She thought back.  
'I'm not I'm just... well I am but, I'm not... I can't see anything, just hear. Why? Would you like me to see your dreams or something?'  
'No. No. I would rather you not because they're sort of... personal.'  
'Ok. Well wake up, it's time to eat.'  
Z opened her eyes and yawned. I stood up and so did she. We walked towards the kitchen and got some plates. Nova dished up our food and we sat back down on the couch. Me and Z started to eat. By the time we were both done, it was 9:36 p.m. Me and Z got up and sat our plates down in the sink. I began to walk back to the couch when Z grabbed my arm. I looked at her. She pointed her head to the front door. 'Why?' I thought to her. 'Because... I want to tell you something.' she thought back. 'Ok... But you know I don't like to be out this late.' I thought to her. "Ok guys. I'm going out for a little bit," I said as we walked out the door. She drug me down the stairs and outside, then our clearing by the lake. "Z, I'm sorry if this offends you but I don't really like the dark, only because I can't see that well at night," I said. She nudged me and pointed to her head. I could choose when to let someone talk to me telepathically and when not to. "Sorry. I guess I should let you talk to me all the time," I said as I let her speak to me telepathically. 'Jon, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and... well... I love you.' she thought to me as she held my hands. I was shocked. 'I feel the same way about you.' I told her as I hugged her. 'Do you really?' she asked. I saw a tear stream down her cheek. 'Yes. I do.' I thought back. 'Are you clean?' I asked her. 'Yeah. What are you doing?' she responded. I smiled, 'You'll see.' I saw a tree overlooking the lake. I walked to it and began to climb it. I walked on to a thick branch and got ready to jump. 'You're going to jump in with your pants on?' she asked. I shrugged, 'Why not? That's what Lucario do, so I might as well.' I crouched down then sprung up. I flew into the air and put my hands out in front of my head in a dive. I hit the water and went under. I swam down and tried to reach the bottom, but I still couldn't, why? I swam back up and to the surface. "I can't reach the bottom. I wonder how deep it is," I said out loud. Z shrugged. "Well, I guess we should get inside, I said as I got out of the lake. Z got out after me. 'Why not sleep out here tonight, under the stars?' she asked. "Ok.. only for you," I said with a smile. I shook my body to dry off. It helped alittle but I still had to wait for about ten minutes to fully dry off. I got my jeans and shirt on and laid down. Z laid down facing me. "Good night Z," I said. 'Good night Jon.' she responded. I kissed her then fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I couldn't see anything, only darkness. "You're in my realm," a deep voice answered. I looked around for the source. "Who's there?" I asked calmly, since this was only a dream, right? I saw a dark, ghostly figure approach me. "I am Darkrai. It's been so long since I've had to come to someone like this," the figure said. It was only a few feet from me, but I still couldn't see if it was really Darkrai. "Darkrai? What do you mean 'like this'?" I asked.  
"You aren't in a dream, like I would normally summon someone," he explained.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"Evil forces are at work in the world. You and your new friends are the only ones who can stop it."  
"You mean Logan and the rest?"  
"Yes. And there are more for you to mee, and re-meet."  
I nodded, "The evil, it's Team Plazma, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. And you will need this." he said as he moved towards me. I could see him now. He was Darkrai! He handed me a dark blue orb. I looked at it. It was about the size of a softball.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's called the Savior's Orb," he explained.  
"What's it for?"  
"You will know that when the time is right. And remember, I am not the only one that is helping you."  
"I know. I have my friends too."  
"Yes you do but, that's not what I meant."  
I looked at him, "You mean more Legends will help me?"  
"Yes. And you will need it. I must send you back to your world with the orb. Farewell, Hero."  
"Ya know. You're nicer than they say." I said as I smiled. He waved to me and faded. I lost sight of his world and woke up.  
I looked down. In my hands I held the Savior's Orb. I got up and put it in my jean's pocket. My pocket was baggy enough that it fit nicely. I looked at Z. She was still asleep. "Z. Come on honey, wake up," I said. She stirred. 'You called me honey.' she thought to me. She sat up slowly. "How did you sleep?" I asked. 'Good. And you?' she replied. I looked at her and smiled. "Good," I said, "I had a sort of dream though." I pulled the orb out of my pocket and showed it to her. "In the dream, Darkrai gave me this. He said it was important," I explained. She looked curiously at the orb. 'That's the Savior's Orb.' she said.  
"You know about it?" I asked.  
'Yeah. It's one of the most legendary items of the ancient pokemon. The prophecy goes, 'The wielder of the Tyranny Orb shall raise the beast of lava. The one that controls the beast shall rule the world unless the Heroes of light rise to stop it. Wielding the Savior's Orb, they shall awaken the beast of water and seal away the beast of lava forever.' she told me. 'But this has happened before so everyone thought the prophecy was fulfilled. Apparently not.' she said. I stuck the orb in my pocket. "Let's keep this between us until we know for sure," I said. Z nodded and stood up.  
I took her hand and we walked towards the apartment. We walked to our room and opened the door. I looked at the clock, it was 1:23 p.m. I let go of Z's hand and closed the door. Everyone sat on the couch watching The Dark Knight Rises. They turned to look at us. "Where were you two? We were beginning to worry." Nova said. I looked at Z. She smiled and nodded. "We were having some 'fun' in the woods," I responded. They looked at us for a minute. "You two?" Alan asked. I nodded, "Now it's all couples here." Nova smiled and everyone continued to watch the movie. I walked over to my pack and took out my iPhone 3. I walked over to the phone in the room and looked into the dictionary. I found the Professor's number and copied it to my phone. I dialed the number and waited for an answer. I motioned for Z to follow me and I went out the door and stood. I closed the door and got an answer on the phone. "Hello. This is Dr. Deveraux," he said.  
"Hello James. This is Jon," I said.  
"Hello Jon. Is this your personal phone?"  
"Yeah. Could you help me with something?"  
"Well that depends on what it is."  
"Can you tell me what the beasts of water and lava are?"  
"Well that's an old reference to the ancient pokemon, Kyogre and Groudon. Groudon being lava and Kyogre being water. The ancient texts describe a battle for the world. Why do you ask?" "I just... read something about it in a book."  
"Alright then. If that's all I should be going."  
"Ok, thank you," I said as I hung up.  
I put my phone in my pocket and walked inside. The movie had ended and everyone was just sitting on the couch. "Guys. We might have a problem," I said them began to explain my dream and what the Professor had said. "Well we beat Team Rocket. Why will this be any different?" Logan asked. "Well, Groudon is a very powerful pokemon and with Team Plasma controlling it, there's no telling what they could do," I explained. Me and Z sat down by the TV. I put the orb in a pocket in my pack and locked that pocket. Now the TV was on the local news channel. I heard something about Team Rocket and immediately started to listen. "New leads have been uncovered as to the death of known terrorist and leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. DNA of Jonathan Meridian was found at the scene. It is unclear if he was working for or against Team Rocket," the female reporter said. "Meridian?" Logan said. with a laugh. "I never really did like that name," I said as I stood up. "Well I guess I should go down there," I said, "It's downtown right?" Logan nodded. I wasn't old enough to drive but apparently you can ride a motorcycle at 15, so I bought one. "I'll be back in a bit," I said as I grabbed my pack and headed out the door. "Do you want to come with me Z?" I asked. She nodded and followed me. I closed the door and we walked to my blue, lightweight, motorcycle. I got on and put my helmet on. "Come on," I said to Z. I helped her on behind me and gave her a helmet. She sat behind me and put her hands on my waist. 'Are you sure you're alright with people seeing us together?' she asked. I nodded. "I don't care what they think. People have their opinions," I said. I put my motorcycle helmet sun glasses on and began to ride to the TV studio. I wore my sunglasses to look a little older. I rode downtown and saw a studio looking building. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my motorcycle. We got off and sat our helmets in the basket. We walked in the doors and looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. I looked into the studio. "Yep. This is the place," I said. I heard footsteps and a man walked towards me. He had black hair and medium build. He was wearing a new looking black tuxedo. "Hello? Can I help you?" he asked. I walked towards him. "Yes. I'm Jon Meridian," I said. "Really? Can you prove it?" he asked.  
I gave him my trainer card. He took it and looked over it, then gave it back.  
"Well. Nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand for me to shake, "I'm Drew, the top anchor man."  
I shook his hand. "I just wanted to stop by and thought I should let you know that I was working against Team Rocket."  
"Good! Would you and your Zoroark be willing to allow us to interview you?"  
I looked at Z and she nodded. "Sure why not."  
"Great. Well let's go outside and start shooting."  
Me and Z walked outside and waited for him to return. A few minutes later, two men, including Drew, and one woman came out of the building. "Jon, this is our camera man," Drew said as he pointed to the other man. "And this is our reporter," he said as he pointed to the woman. The man went inside then came back out with a big camera. I stood next to Z by my motorcycle. "Ok, set it up," Drew said. The reporter walked to me and held the mic by her mouth. "This is Stacey Miller here with Jon Meridian. Jon, what exactly happened in the school?" she asked as she held the microphone close to me. "Well they're leader had me pinned in a corner by his Seviper then, he just collapsed and his grunts ran," I said. "And where was your Zoroark?" she asked. "She fought off the Seviper," I said, "And I did have help from my friends. I'm not sure if they would want me to name them." The reporter nodded. "Is there anything else you would like to add?" the reporter asked. "Yes. I would like to discuss an urgent matter with the pokemon rangers," I said. "Alright. If there are any pokemon rangers that would like to speak with Jon, please stop by the studio," the reporter said. "And that's it! The whole thing will be on the news tomorrow," Drew said. I nodded. "Well I should get going," I said. Me and Z got on the motorcycle and put our helmets on. "If a pokemon ranger stops by, give me a call," I said as I handed Drew my phone number. Z grabbed my waist and I rode off.  
We rode around town for awhile, then went to Papa John's to pick up two pizzas. One peperoni, the other vegetarian. After that we rode back home. I parked my motorcycle by the curb, locked it and our helmets up, grabbed the pizzas, and we walked inside. I opened the door and sat the pizzas down on the counter. I looked at the clock. It was 6:28 p.m. Alan and Jade were on the couch watching TV. "Where's Logan and Nova?" I asked. "In the bed room me and Jade were just about to go to ours," Alan said. 'Jon, what about us?' Z asked. I nodded. "Me and Z will be in the woods if you need us to have some 'fun'," I said as we walked out the door.

When we were done, I said, 'Come on. We should wash off and head home.' I stood up and extended my hand to help her up. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. 'We should wait until I stop dripping.' she said. I nodded. She was right. We stood there for about three minutes. 'I think I'm ready to go.' she eventually said. I picked up my clothes and phone in one hand, and she held my other. We walked back to the lake and washed off. I picked up my pants and put them on, leaving my jeans and shirt on the ground. "I'm going down there to see what I can find," I said. I climbed the same tree and began to jump. "Oh, and don't worry if I don't come up for awhile. I've figured out how to get around under water," I said to her as I formed a bubble of energy around my head, which acted as an air tank. I dove into the water. I swam downwards as fast as I could, about 13 miles per hour. I swam for at least ten minutes, but I saw nothing. I kept swimming. I looked closely and saw a small cave. I swam towards it and entered. I swam to the back of the cave. All that was in there was a round indentation in the wall, about the size of the Savior's Orb, and some writing on the wall. It was the language of the legendary pokemon. I stared at it for a minute, trying to make something of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue light. I turned and looked for where it had gone. I peeked my head out of the cave and saw it swim away. "Hey! Wait!" I yelled. The orb of light stopped and headed towards me. I looked close, tring to see what it was. I could only make out a faint silhouette. As it got closer, the silhouette formed a figure, a small, round, kite tailed figure.  
'Who are you? How did you get here?' he asked telepathically. "I'm Jon. And I swam to get here." I responded.  
'Jon? So that's why you haven't drowned yet... You're on of the three.' "I'm sorry. One of the three?"  
'Yes. The four Prophecy Holders.'  
"What are Profecy Holders?"  
'The Prophecy Holders are the ones destined to fail or fulfill the four Prophecies of Arceus.'  
"What are the Prophecies of Arceus?"  
'The Prophecy of the Champion, the Prophecy of the Master, the Prophecy of the Fighter, and the Continuing Prophecy. You are the Fighter, and you have meet the Champion, and will meet the Master. The three of you will unite in the Continuing Prophecy and save the world, or destroy it.'  
"What about the individual prophecies? And the fourth prophecy?"  
'The fourth has yet to begin. The same goes for the individuals. You have more than one prophecy involving you, same for the fourth.'  
"Who are the others?"  
'You will know when the time is right. All you need to know now is that you are the most powerful alone, the Champion is the most powerful with his pokemon, and the Master is the same as the champion.'  
"But, who are you?" the figure got closer and the water got cleared and brighter.  
'I'm Manaphy. Darkrai told you you were going to meet more that would help you.'  
"Yes, he did. Since you're one of the Legendary pokemon, can you read this for me?" I asked as I pointed to the writing. We swam to the wall and Manaphy looked at it. 'It reads, 'Here lies the beast of water. Only the Savior's Orb can revive him and stop the oncoming apocalypse,' You know what it means right?' he said. I nodded. "So this is where I have to go to awaken Kyogre?" I asked. He nodded, 'When the time is right.' I shook my head. "How will I know when the time is right?" I asked. 'You will feel a disturbance in the earth.' he explained. "Then I should gather what I need and wait," I said as I swam out of the cave. 'Whenever you need me or Darkrai, just let us know.' he said as I left. "How?" I asked. 'You are special. When you meet one of the Legendary pokemon, you gain a connection with them. You can contact us by your thoughts. No matter how far away.' he answered. I nooded and swam upwards. 'Oh, one more thing. Lugia wanted me to tell you this. Turn to the Three Titans, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. In that passed prophecy you will find the fourth Prophecy Holder.' he told me. "Thank you. I'll remember that," I said as I swam to the surface. It took less time to get to the surface of course than to get down. I reached the surface and the energy bubble popped. 'I was beginning to worry.' Z said. She was sitting at the edge of the lake. "I'll explain when we get inside and everyone's there," I said. I climbed up next to her. 'They're walking around the lake now. And they gave me your bag. I put your clothes in it for you.' she said. She handed me my bag. 'I already told Houdini and Victory about the orb and everything.' she said. I nodded. I stood up and shook off. I slung my pack over my shoulder and left my pants in my pack.. I figured the lake was safe enough and even if some stranger did see me, they would probably think it was a costume or something. I grabbed Z's hand and ran towards the others. I ran to Logan's side. "Go one Z. Go hangout with the other pokemon," I said. Z ran ahead to Nova and Jade. "I have more news," I said. I explained what Manaphy said. "Well who's the champion?" Logan asked. I shrugged and took out my phone. I looked up, 'Current Pokemon League Champion' in the search bar. The results popped up and I read them out loud, "It says the current champion is... Black." I looked up from my phone. "Isn't Black the kid who beat you?" Alan asked. I nodded. "Only one more thing to look up," I said as I looked up, 'The Three Pokemon Titans.' A page popped up that showed Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. I read through the prophecy and one thing caught my eye. One line read, "And the world shall turn to Ash." My phone began to ring and I took it out of my pack. "Hello?" I said. "Hi. This is Drew from the TV station. There's a Pokemon Ranger here for you," he said. "But the news was supposed to air tomorrow," I said. "I know but he said his pokemon sensed you needed help," he explained. "Ok. I'll be right over," I said as I hung up. "Well I have to go to the TV station," I said. It wasn't getting dark yet so I figured I had time. "Come on Z," I called. Z waved to Nova and Jade then walked to me. "We gotta go the the TV station," I told her. I took my jeans out of my pack and put them on. I took my shirt out too and put it on. I held Z's hand and headed to my motorcycle. We got our helmets on and got on the motorcycle. Z put her hands on my waist and we rode to the TV station.  
I parked my motorcycle at the station and we got off. We put our helmets in the basket and walked in. I opened the doors and saw a Pokemon Ranger inside. He had short brown hair and was about my age. He was sort of chubby and wore the regular Pokemon Ranger uniform. "Are you Jon?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Are you the ranger I'm supposed to meet here?" I asked. He nodded.  
"I told everyone to leave the building so we could speak freely. I'm Cooper," he said as we shook hands.  
"How did your pokemon sense I needed help?"  
"You'll see," he said as he grabbed a pokeball. He clicked the button and in a flash of light, a majestic blue pokemon appeared. "Is that Suicune?!" I asked.  
"Yeah. He chose to help me if I needed it and even with Team Rocket gone, he feels I need his help," he said.  
I walked towards the Suicune. I extended my hand to touch his head. "I wouldn't do that. He bites anyone that's not me," he warned. "Trust me," I said as I touched the Suicune's head. 'You're a Legendary aren't you?' I asked as I stroked his head. He nodded. I smiled. 'Thank you.' I said.  
"How did you do that?" Cooper asked.  
"I have a special connection with pokemon," I said as I turned and smiled at Z.  
"Are you a pokephile?"  
"Yes. But that's not the connection I was referring to."  
"Anyway. What did you need?" "Team Plasma is planning something big, very big. And I need all the help I can get."  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll alert the other rangers."  
I nodded and began to walk out. "Oh yeah," I said, "Here's my number. Call if anything comes up." I said as I gave Cooper my number. I took Z's hand and we walked out the door.  
We got on my motorcycle and began ride home. 'Jon. Look over there.' Z said as she pointed to an alley way. I looked closely and saw a man wearing a white suit and a white hat that had a P inside of a shield on it. That was Team Plasma's symbol. I parked my motorcycle by the curb and motioned for Z to stay on it. I got off, sat my helmet on the seat and walked to the man. He didn't seem to notice me yet. "Hey! You!" I yelled to him. He quickly turned to me and began to run. I ran after him. The alley stopped at a dead end.  
"I just want to talk," I said. He shook his head frantically. He looked scared. "No you'll... you'll kill me!" he yelled. I walked closer. I was about four feet from him. "You don't really want to work for Team Plasma. I can see it in your eyes," I said. He backed up into a corner. "No. I was forced to. I had no where to live, no where to go." he said, a little bit calmer now. "If you help me, I'll help you," I said.  
"No you won't. Our leaders told us about you. How you're a liar and a backstabber," he said. "What?! That's not true. Why would they tell you that?"  
"Cuz it's the truth! What reason do I have to believe you over the ones who gave me a home?"  
"Because they want to destroy the world! I guess they lied about what they're doing too."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
"Will you believe a pokemon?"  
"What pokemon?"  
"Darkrai."  
He looked at me wide-eyed. "Darkrai? Event you can't get Darkrai to appear," he said.  
"And if I can?"  
"Yeah. And I'll tell you everything I know about Team Plasma."  
I smiled. 'Darkrai? Can you hear me?' I tried to contact Darkrai through my thoughts. For a minute I heard nothing, then I began to hear a voice. 'So Manaphy told you how to contact us?' he asked. 'Yeah. Can you help me? I found this Team Plasma grunt and he said he would help me if you appeared.' I explained. 'Well if that's all, I guess it's alright.' he said. 'Thank you.' I said. "He should be here any minute," I said. A dark shadow formed next to the grunt. It formed into Darkrai. "Look to your side," I said. He looked at Darkrai and jumped. He ran behind me to hide.  
"He won't hurt you. Now what do you know," I said calmly. The grunt stood up and walked to Darkrai.  
"He's really here?" he asked.  
"Yes. Now what do you know?" I responded.  
"Well first of all, they're in this city. I don't know where though. And they wanted us grunts to locate some sort of orb. They said if the orb fell into the wrong hands, we would all die. That's all I know, I swear."  
"Ok. Don't tell any one at Team Plazma about this, or I'll find you," I said to scare him into keeping his mouth shut. He ran past me and down the street. I nodded to Darkrai and he vanished.  
I walked back to my motorcycle, got on and put on my helmet. 'What happened?' Z asked. "When we get home Z," I said calmly. We rode to the apartment and parked the bike. It was now dark. We walked in the door and Nova was cooking the pizzas I bought. Logan, Alan and Jade were on the couch. "I got more news," I said. I explained to everyone the conversation I had with Manaphy and about the grunt. "So they know we have the orb. Luckily they don't know where we are," I said. "But, we have to have some fun right? So if it's alright with everyone, I would like tomorrow to be a fun day as much as possible," I suggested. "Well Logan has work tomorrow," Nova said from on the kitchen. "Then a fun week," I said. They all nodded. Me and Z sat down on the couch. The couch was actually pretty big, big enough to hold all six of us in the house. 'Z, do you want English Lessons?' I asked telepathically. She shrugged. 'I guess.' she replied. "Logan, where did you teach Nova to speak English?" I asked. Logan turned to look at me. "Uh. I think it was the day care place downtown. Why?" he responded. "Well I was thinking of teaching Z english. That way it'll be easier to communicate," I responded. I looked up at the clock. It was 10:27 p.m. "Well. If I want to get those English Lessons for Z I'll need a job," I said as I took my phone from my bag. I tried to think of Cooper's phone number. '346-8368? No that's not it. 653-1357? Yes that's it.' I thought to myself. Being psychic has advantages. I dialed his number and waited for an answer. "Hello? Who the hell is this?" he asked. "It's Jon. Is this Cooper?" I asked.  
"Oh. Yeah it's Cooper. How did you get my number?"  
"Uh... Phone book."  
"Okay. What did you call about?"  
"Are there any job openings at the Ranger Center?"  
"What? Aren't you a bit young?"  
"I guess I'm about your age."  
"I'm 17. I've heard you're only 15. The age restriction is 17. They barely let me in!"  
"Can you talk to them? I'm sure they'll come around."  
"How about this. If you can find our base of operations in this town, I'm sure they'll let you in, if you prove your self. That shouldn't be a problem."  
"Thanks. Bye," I said as I hung up.  
"Who was that?" Alan asked. "It was a Pokemon Ranger. I asked if I could join. He said I could if I found their base," I explained. "Can't you just ask Suicune?" Logan asked. "Well where's the fun in that? And besides, I'm sure I can find it without any inside help," I replied. I looked over to Jade. 'You've been quiet. At least to me. What's up?' I asked her telepathically. No response. She didn't even look at me. 'Did I do something?' I asked. She shook her head a little. 'Than please. Talk to me.' I begged. 'I'm sorry. It's just... you kind of scare me Jon.' she said.  
'Can you tell me why?' I asked. 'I saw what you can do. You could kill all of us.'  
'No... I couldn't. Even if I had to chose between my friends living and me living, I would chose my friend's lives over mine.'  
'But you need to live. For the world.'  
'I know. My point is, I would never hurt any of you, and I will fight anyone that tries to hurt any of you. I guess that's why I'm the Fighter.' 'I appreciate that.' 'So are we good?'  
'Yes we are 'good' now.' she said with a small smile. "What are you two talking about?" Alan asked. "Just about the prophecy thing, trying to figure out some stuff," I said. I could smell the pizza. "Are the pizzas ready?" I asked Nova. "They just have to cool off," she replied. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "I always hated how pizza has to cool off," I said as I stared at the pizza. "I have an idea," I said as I stuck my hands towards the pizza. I tried to cool the pizza off with psychic energy. The air around the pizza glowed blue for a second then returned to normal. "Try to cut it now," I said. She got a pizza cutter and began to cut the pizza. She cut one slice of pepperoni and picked it up. It didn't flop like a normal freshly cooked pizza would. "What did you do?" Nova asked. "I just cooled the oxygen around the pizzas and changed the atoms alittle," I explained. She bit into the slice. "It doesn't feel cold," she said. I handed her a plate, then I got me and Z each a plate. "Z, do you want pepperoni or vegetarian?" I asked. 'Pepperoni.' she replied. I got each of us a slice of pepperoni. I sat back down on the couch and handed Z her plate. I reached into my pack, which I left by the couch, and grabbed two pokeballs. I clicked the buttons and Houdini and Victory appeared in the room. "K you two. Wait for everyone else to get their slices, then you can have the rest," I said. Everyone else got up from the couch and got their pizza, then Houdini and Victory started to eat the rest. I quickly ate my pizza, and Z ate her's slowly as usual. I got up and sat my plate by the sink. "Well I'm gonna go to Wal-Mart. You guys want anything?" I asked. They shook their heads. 'Some berries or fruit.' Z said. I nodded and picked my pack up. "I'll be back in bit," I said as I walked out the door. I closed it behind me and walked to my motorcycle. I got on, put my helmet on and rode to Wal-Mart. I got there and had no problem finding a place to park. I parked my motorcycle as close as I could to the entrance. I got off, took my keys out, put them in my pocket and went inside. I walked through the doors and was stopped by a Pokemon Ranger. He had on the normal Pokemon Ranger uniform. He had red hair and a medium build. "Sorry sir. We have to check IDs after 10 at night. We got a tip so we have to make sure everyone is who they say they are for now," he explained. "Well at least the Pokemon Rangers do something when they get a tip. Unlike some other law enforcement departments," I said as I handed him my trainer card. "So you're Jon. Cooper said you wanted to join. Good luck finding the place," he said as he handed me back my trainer card. "All I have to do is follow the trail of orange hats," I said jokingly as I walked away.  
I picked up one of the little carry able baskets and walked to the produce department. I was about to pick up a carton of raspberries when I saw a familiar trainer. He had long, brown hair, almost my hair length. He was wearing a red and white cap and a blue jacket. He had a Musha, a Braviary, and a Tepig with him. I put the raspberries in the basket and walked over to him. "Black?" I asked him. He spun around, almost in unison with his pokemon. "Huh? Jon? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I live in this town now. I was going to ask you what you're doing here."  
"I heard the Pokemon Rangers were appearing like crazy here so I thought I would check it out."  
"Yeah... I heard you're the new champion. Congrats."  
"Yeah. My pokemon should get most of the credit."  
"But you developed the bond between all of you."  
"I expected that to come from N, not you. You seem... different somehow."  
"Yeah. I've trained more."  
"No. It's something else too," he said as he tried to figure it out. His Tepig, nick-named Tep, walked up to me. He sniffed my legs and looked at me puzzled as if to say, "You smell like a pokemon." Black walked closer to me. "Musha, Brav, what am I missing?" he asked his pokemon. I looked at Musha, his Munna. I knew she could tell if she tried. 'Please don't.' I begged her. She floated back a little, surprised I guess. 'H-how?" she asked. 'Just, please. I know you'll figure it out eventually. Please, don't tell Black. He'll find out when he needs to.' I said. "What is it Musha?" Black asked. She shook her head to say, "Nothing." "Black, there's something you should," I said, but couldn't finish my sentance. I was interupted by aloud bang. I spun around and saw two men with black ski masks and holding hand guns. They wore black robes, probably to hide their normal clothes. One of them had his gun raised in the air. "You two, come here!" he yelled as he pointed at me and Black. "Musha use..." Black began to say, but was cut off by another gun shot in the air. "And don't try anything," the man added. Me, Black, and his pokemon walked towards the two. "Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head," the other man said to use calmly. His voice sounded familiar. We obeyed and got down. I caught a glimpse of white pants under one of the men's robes, then it hit me. They were Team Plazma. "Alright kid. Hand over your pokemon!" the first man ordered. "But. No, I won't let you take them," Black said. I heard the man cock his gun. "Is this what you've come to? Robbing the new champion because you're scared he's too powerful?" I asked. "What did you say boy? The last time some punk said something like that to me, well, let's say he's not around no more. Shut it!" the first man ordered. I didn't recognize his voice. "Just like you Trevoni. Having a mindless grunt do your dirty work," I said. "Why you little.." the first man started to saw as he pointed the gun at my head. "Wait, don't shoot him," Trevoni ordered. He walked to me. "Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked. I rose my head. "Don't you recognize me?" I asked. He jumped back. "It's Hydro! Shoot! Shoot!" he ordered the grunt. I rolled out of the way as he fired a shot. I sprung to my feet and ran around them. "Don't let him get any closer!" Trevoni ordered. The grunt fired two shots and missed both of them. I ran towards the grunt and jumped in the air. I raised my right fist to hit him. I heard a shot fire. I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I lowered it and rose my left one. I brought it down on his shoulder and he fell unconscious. He collapsed to the ground and dropped the gun. Trevoni raised his gun and aimed at my head. I saw a blur of brown and the gun vanished. I ran towards him and punched him straight in the chest. He flew back a good 15 feet. "Don't mess with me! You know I will crush you," I said to him. "Team Plazma will rule the world! Even if you're in the way," he said as he got up and ran out the doors.  
I walked over to Black, holding my arm to stop the bleeding. "Jon, we need to get you to a hospital," he said. I shook my head. "No. Just give me a Hyper Potion, quickly," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Just do it," I said calmly. He dug in his pack and handed me a Hyper Potion. I looked for anyone watching and surprisingly, no one was. I took my hand off of my arm and sprayed the Hyper Potion on my wound. The skin began to seem it self and heal. "Better," I said, relieved. "What? Is that possible?" he asked. His pokemon seemed to understand a little now. "It's possible but, we need to talk. But first, I'm gonna get my food," I said as I picked my basket up, which I had dropped earlier. I started to walk towards the cherries. "Oh yeah. Here's my number. Call when you're done shopping," I said as I gave him my number. "I think I'm done now. I'll follow you," he said. I saw the Pokemon Ranger run towards us. "Jon! Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and picked up some cherries. "They were no trouble," I said. He nodded and walked away. We picked up some more fruit then left. "Ok. Do you have a car or something?" I asked Black as I got on my motorcycle. I put the groceries in the basket. "I have a bike," he said. "Well I guess you can follow me, alright?" I asked. He nodded and got on a blue bicycle parked next to me. "Wow. I really didn't see that," I said as we left the parking lot. We slowly made our way to the apartment.  
We parked our bikes and headed inside. I slowly opened the door. "Hello?" I whispered. The lights were off. I motioned for Black and his pokemon to come in. "Just lay down and rest. In the morning I'll explain," I said as I layed down next to Z on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

'Jon. Jon. There's people in the house.' I heard Z tell me in my sleep. 'Huh? Oh, that's Black and his pokemon, and this technically isn't a house.' I said back, still asleep. 'What time is it?' I asked Z telepathically. 'It's... 2:12 in the morning. You found Black?' she replied. I woke up, stretched, and nodded. I yawned and Z nodded immediately after. "I guess yawning is contagious." I whispered to her jokingly. "I can't see a thing. You're lucky, you have night vision," I said to Z. I sat up next to her. She looked like she was fully awake. I wrapped my arm around her neck and moved closer to her. I gently tickled her soft breast. She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my head on her's and stroked her neck. 'Jon. What do you think will happen? With Team Plasma I mean.' she asked. "Well I guess they'll try to awaken Groudon. But don't worry. Manaphy said I'm in more prophecies, so I'll be fine. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else. We'll all be fine, I promise," I assured her. Black and his pokemon were on the ground sleeping. I saw a red figure stir and get up. It was Tep. He walked over to the couch. He looked at me and Z for a minute, then nudged my leg. I took my head off of Z's and looked at Tep. "What?" I whispered. He looked at me, then Z, then back to me. "Yes, we're together," I said to him. Tep walked to black and laid down. 'Jon. Should we get married?' Z asked. I turned to her. 'What?' I asked. 'Like a pokemon wedding.' she answered. 'You mean that's a thing, and did you just propose to me?' I asked. 'Yes that's a thing and yes, I did just propose to you.' she answered. ' Then yes. We'll get married when this is over. Ok?' I said. She nodded and smiled. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. 'So... explain something to me. What happens at a pokemon wedding?' I asked her. She took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. 'Well, it's like a human wedding only there's obviously pokemon involved.' she replied. 'Is there like a ring or something?' I asked. She nodded. 'There's at least one grass type there, one rock type, and one fire type. The grass type makes arising from grass, then the rock type covers it with stone, finally, the fire type melts the stone then it solidifies into a perfect ring. They do that twice. The bride and groom then put some of their life energy in to each of the two rings, and the wedding goes on as normal.' she answered. 'Humans are allowed right?' I asked. 'Yeah but only if they're important.' she replied. I nodded. 'So who are you inviting?' I asked. She shrugged. 'Old friends and my family.' she replied. 'Your family? Are they still wild?' I asked. 'Yeah. My parents are both Zoroarks and I have a Zoroark brother and a young, Zoura brother.' she replied. 'What are their names?' I asked. 'My dad's name is Bruiser, my mom's name is River, my younger brother's name is Chief and my older brother's name is Tank.' she said. 'So I have to meet them and get their blessing right?' I asked. 'It's a bit different than that. In the pokemon world, you have to beet the father of the bride in a fight, then he will have to give you his blessing, but yes, it's respectful to meet the family of the bride and hunt with them.' she answered. I nodded. 'Can we do that?' I asked. 'Yes we can, and will, before the day starts... now.' she said. I nodded and stood up.  
I got a piece of paper and pen from my pack. I wrote to Logan, explaining that the kid on the floor was Black and not to worry about where I was. I wrote a similar note to Black. I put Logan's note on the counter and Black's on his chest. "Come on Z, let's go," I said as I walked out the door. Z stood up and followed me. She closed the door quietly and we walked outside. 'You can understand what is pokemon actually say right?' Z asked. "Yeah. It's just easier to talk telepathically with you because I have a connection with you," I explained. She led me to the lake and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and crossed my legs. 'Ok. Wait until my family comes and I talk to my dad, then you'll battle.' she explained. I nodded. Z turned to the sky and let out a powerful howl. She then stood there and waited.  
We waited for about five minutes then I heard bushes rumble and footsteps. I looked straight ahead to keep from looking at her family too soon, afraid it might disrespect them. I heard a bush next to me rumble and out of the corner of my eye saw a strong looking Zoroark appear by Z. "What is it daughter?" he asked. "I wish to marry," Z replied. Her father looked to me, then back to Z. "A pathetic human? Why must you be so independent? You could have stayed with us and found a nice male to settle down with," he said. "This human is better than any others, I love him and he loves me. He's willing to fight you to prove it," Z said. Her father looked at me and rose his chin. "Then he will prove nothing," he said. Z turned to me and motioned for me to stand. I stood to my feet and faced her father. He walked to me and stood straight up. "If this human beats me, I'll let you marry him," he said. For all he knew, all I could hear was "Zor" and other Zoroark sounds. Z nodded at me and smiled. 'I won't hurt him to bad.' I said to her telepathically. Her father stepped forward. He was now only 10 feet from me. He got into the basic fighting stance. I mimicked his stance and waited for him to move.  
He charged at me and I held my ground. I reared his fist back and launched it towards my head. I rose my fist just in time to punch his fist out of it's path. He brought his fists to his side and launched them both at me. I caught his fists in my hand and pushed him back as I hollered. He walked backwards and stopped about 15 feet from me. He brought his hands together and a ball of dark energy appeared in his hands. "This will finish him for good!" He yelled as he launched the ball at me. I put my middle and pointer fingers together on both hands and teleported in front of him. I uppercutted him in the gut and the force threw him back. He fell on the ground, then sprung back up. "How did you do that?" he asked expecting no answer. I ran at him at the speed of a Rapidash, picked him up and jumped it the air. I flew through the air and turned back to the ground. I slammed him into the ground and jumped just before hitting the ground my self. He emerged from the dust and had a half mad, half surprised look on his face. "That was Seismic Toss! He can't do that!" he yelled. He began to glow and grew to an enormous size. He formed a metallic pokemon. It was Regigigas, one of the legendaries. "Let's see if your boyfriend can handle the power of a pokemon that can move mountains.!" he yelled as he swung his fist at me. He was slow, but strong. I jumped on his arm and ran up it. I reached his shoulder and jumped to his head. I jumped at aimed my arms downward. I used my newest move. It was a combination of Particle Separator and Dragon Pulse. I called it Dual Pulse. A wave of energy pulsed downwards from both of my hands. The blast rushed to the ground and through Bruiser. The energy wasn't a solid, it was a type of matter that could pass through objects while only causing as much damage as I wanted, which in this case was just enough to win. The beam stopped and I fell back on to his head. I ran down his arm and to the ground. He glowed and turned back to a Zoroark. He collapsed to the ground. I walked over to him. I nudged his arm to get him up. He pushed my foot back. I knelt down and tried to help him up. He pushed my hand away and tried to stand. He got to his knees then he started to fall. I caught him and helped him to his feet. He stood up and growled at me. "That's not possible. How can you do that. The only one that powerful is the Fighter of the prophecies, and he can understand us," he said as he walked away. "So? I have your blessing then?" I asked. He walked back to me and got up in my face. "You can't understand me. You just mindlessly talk, having no idea what's being said on the other end," he said in a somewhat threatening voice. "Well I'm pretty sure you just said I 'mindlessly talk, having no idea what's being said on the other end' Am I right?" I said. He stepped back a little. "You. You're the Fighter?" he asked. He knelt down and bowed. I walked over to him. "Don't do that. I don't want to be worshiped," I said. He stood up. "I'm sorry for insulting you," he said. "Don't be. You had no idea," I said, "So do I have your blessing?" He nodded. "Of course, anything for you," he said. "Thank you. And please stop treating me like this," I said as I walked to Z. I held her hand and started to walk away. "Wait. There's one more thing I would ask of you. Will you come to my family and hunt with us? After all it is tradition," he said. I nodded at Z and we walked to him. "Sure. That would be fun," I said with a smile. We walked through the woods for a round fifteen minutes. I ran into a few thing on the way. "You guys are lucky. I can't see a thing in the dark," I said. Bruiser walked to me. "I can help with that," he said as he covered my eyes with his hand. When he took it off I could see perfectly. "Wow. How did you do that?" I asked. He started to walk again. "The Fighter can absorb pokemon's abilities, even if it's not the main ability," he explained. "No one told me that. Thanks," I said. "Come on. We're almost there," he said. We walked over a hill and saw a hole in the side of the hill on the opposite side. We walked to it and crawled in. "Here we are. Our home," Bruiser said as we entered a room. It was quite roomy, about 20 feet by 200 feet. and well made, even for a pokemon den. "I'm home!" he yelled. Three other Zoroark appeared out of a hole in one of the walls. "Look mom, dad brought home food!" a male Zoroark said as he walked towards me. "I'm no one's food," I said. The Zoroark stopped and stood there. "Honey... How can he understand us?" A female Zoroark asked. "He's the Fighter of the prophecies. He wants to marry Z," Bruiser replied. She gasped and she and the other Zoroark bowed. "Don't do that, please," I said. They stood up and walked towards me. "But to marry a pokemon, you must be a pokemon, you know that Bruiser," his wife, River, said. "Oh don't worry ma'am. I'm plenty enough pokemon," I said as I took off my jeans, revealing my Lucario pants. They all gasped, except of course, Z. "Z, did you know about this?" her father asked. She nodded and smiled. "Like I said, pokemon enough for her," I said as I sat my jeans by the entrance.  
"Z told me you have a younger son. Where is he?" I asked Bruiser and River. I saw River shed a tear. "He's dead. Killed by rival families," Bruiser said. She began to cry. I took her head in my arms. "It's alright Z, I have an idea. I let go of her head. "Where's his body?" I asked. "In the woods. I can take you if you want," Bruiser responded. I nodded. "Yes, please," I said. Bruiser, River and Tank crawled out of the room. Me and Z followed. They led us to Chief's body. I knelt down by it and felt his head. "How long has he been here?" I asked. "Two days," Tank answered. I looked over his body. He had deep bite marks in his sides. I could still sense a faint life force in him. "He's a fighter," I said. "What do you mean?" River asked. "He's not dead, he's still alive, but barely," I said. River smiled widely and Bruiser and Tank smiled too. "Can you help him?" Z asked. "You know I can," I responded. I stood up and looked for some Sitrus Berries. "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Tank said. "Thanks kid, I need some Sitrus Berries," I said. He immediately started to look for some berries. "I found some!" Tank yelled to me. I ran to where he was and I picked five of the berries. "Good job," I said as I ran back to Chief. I sat the berries down and looked at his wounds. I picked up the berries and squeezed them over the wounds. The wounds slowly healed and his life force regenerated a little. "Stand back," I said. They moved back and watched. I used a move I developed called Close Call. My hand glowed and I sat them on Chief's wounds. The area around us glowed a bright white then the light turned a dark red. The light rushed back to me and Chief. I felt weak. That was a sacrifice move. I could keep myself from fainting until I found another berry. "He'll be fine *pant* in a while," I said. Z walked to me and put her hand on my back. She put her other hand on Chief. "He's breathing," she said, a tear streaming down her face. Tank, Bruiser and River ran to Chief. River picked Chief up and rocked him gently. "What did you do?" Bruiser asked. "I took some of my life force and energy from me and transfered it to him. My life force will slowly regenerate," I explained. Tank handed me an Oran Berry and I ate it. I stood and stretched. "Thanks. Let's take him back to your den," I said. We walked back to the den and entered. River went in to one of the rooms and sat Chief down on a bed made of wood, dirt and soft grass. "Thank you," she said as she walked to me. "I don't even know your name," Tank said. "It's Jon," I said, "Are we going hunting or not?" Bruiser crawled through the tunnel. "Jon. Only the father and the one wanting his blessing hunt. We'll stay here," Z said. I took my shirt off and sat it by my clothes and crawled through the tunnel. I followed Bruiser into the woods. I found a big rock and picked it up. "There. Do you see it? That Stantler out there? He's wounded, that's why he's out at night, he can't keep up," Bruiser said. I nodded. "I'll follow you. You have more experience at this," I said to him. He ran silently to the side of the Stantler and I followed. He ran at the Stantler and slit it's throat. It died and fell to the ground. "Carry this for me Jon," he said. I ran towards the dead Stantler and picked it up. I carried it back to the den and carried it in. I sat it down and looked at Bruiser. "I guess you just eat your meat raw huh?" I asked. "Most of the time, but we can make an exception," he said. I walked through the tunnel leading to Chief's room. I saw Chief running around the room and Z and her mom watching. "I see he's better now," I said. Chief stopped running and looked at me. "Woah... Are you the Fighter Z and mom told me about?" he asked. I nodded. He ran at me and knocked me over. I fell to the ground and started laughing. He licked my face and got off me. "How old are you?" I asked him. "I'm five," he said. "That would be ten in human years," River said. "So Z you're... 22 years old in pokemon years? Talk about age difference," I said jokingly. I walked over to Z. "Don't worry, I still love you," I said as I kissed her briefly. "Are you gonna marry my sister?" Chief asked. I nodded, "If that's ok with you." Chief ran to me. "Yeah it's ok... I'll still get to see her right?" he asked. I laughed. "Of course you will. I won't come between her and her family," I said. "I got a fire going," Bruiser said to us. We went to the main room and began to cook the meat. We ate it while it was cooking, me waiting until it browned a little. "This is good. I should hunt with you more often," I said to Bruiser. "That's fine with me," he said. We ate the Stantler to the bone. "What are you doing about the prophecy?" River asked. "First I'm gonna join the Pokemon Rangers then find out what they know," I said, "But I promised Z that this would be a fun week so let's talk about the wedding," I said. "Do you have a grass type, rock type and fire type?" Bruiser asked. "I know a fire type and I think I know a grass type that'll do it. I don't know any rock types though," I replied. "It's okay John. I know a few rock types," Z said. I nodded. "And about the prophecy... you need to find the Champion and the Master to succeed. Have you found them?" Tank asked. "Well I've found the Champion and I have no idea where or who the Master even is," I replied. "There is one who might know, The Being of Knowledge," Bruiser told me. "Where do I find The Being of Knowledge?" I asked. "She lives at the bottom of a lake behind this den, only the worthy and pure of heart can summon her," he said. "How do I summon her?" I asked. "Just throw a stone into the water and wait. Her sister's may test you to make sure you're pure," he replied. I stood up and put my shirt on. "I'll go alone so you can catch up with your family," I told Z. She nodded and smiled. I started to crawl through the tunnel. "Be careful," I heard Z say. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit," I said as I exited the tunnel. I walked up the hill behind the den and saw a lake about 100 feet away. "They weren't kidding when they said behind," I said to myself. I walked to the lake and looked around. It was a perfect circle. I glanced to the sides and saw two other lakes to the top sides of the first. The three lakes formed a triangle. I looked for a stone to throw in. I found a good sized round stone and threw it in. I sat down and waited. After about a minute of waiting I saw a blue figure fly over head. I stood up and looked at the figure. It floated down towards me. It had two tails and looked somewhat like an elf or pixie. She was only about a foot tall. "Are you The Being of Knowledge?" I asked her. She shook her head. 'You would do good to join me, together we could rule the world,' she said to me telepathically. "What? No I'd rather die then rule the world with evil!" I exclaimed. She smiled a little. 'Good choice.' she said. I was confused. "Who are you?" I asked. She floated towards me. 'I am The Being of Willpower. My name is Azelf, and you are looking for my sister, Uxie, correct?' she asked. I nodded. "You have another sister don't you? And all three of you are legendaries, right?" I asked. She nodded. 'To find Uxie, you must swim to the bottom of the lake.' she explained. I nodded. "Thank you. I would like to meet your other sister one day," I said as I jumped into the lake. I formed an air bubble around my head and swam down. I reached the bottom and looked for Uxie. I saw a small cave and swam to it. The cave curved up and led to a waterless room. I popped the air bubble and went into the room. I walked around and all that was there was a wall with human writing on it. It read "If you wish to see The Being of Knowledge, you must prove you're worthy. Open this wall and enter the chamber. Good luck." I tried to think of a way to open it. "The only way the chamber will open is if you're worthy. Blood... Blood is a genetic symbol!" I said to myself. I found a sharp rock and walked over to the wall. I cut my arm with the rock and sat the rock on the cut. I let the rock absorb some blood, then sat the rock at the base of the wall. I wiped my arm on the wall and waited. The ground started to shake and the wall opened like sliding doors. I walked through and saw a shaft of light. In the light was another pixie like pokemon, only this one was a light yellow. 'You could have just spat on the wall.' She said to me telepathically.  
"Uhh... good point," I said back. She turned around to face me.  
'I am Uxie, Being of Knowledge. Azelf told me you were coming.'  
"You must know why I'm here."  
'Yes. You wish to know the name of the Master. I'm afraid I don't know that but, I do know he is in this town. He is seeking the help of the Pokemon Ranger, Cooper. I believe you've met Cooper.'  
"Yes, I did. Is that all you can tell me?"  
'No. I can congratulate you on your wedding. She really is nice.'  
"Thanks. You know if you want you and your sisters can come to the wedding. I appreciate it."  
She smiled. 'Thank you. When you decide the time and place, come back here and I'll tell my sisters.' she said happily. "Thank you. I'll see you after the prophecy is fulfilled," I said as I left. 'Good luck.' she said.  
I swam back up the surface and out of the lake. I saw a pink figure float towards me. "Are you the third sister?" I asked. She nodded. She floated to me and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged back. "This is the first time I've been hugged by a legend," I said. 'Me too.' she said. "Why is it that all pokemon know me?" I asked. She disconnected the hug. 'You are a legend, a bedtime story, and a whole lot of other things like that.' she said. She blushed a little. 'Will you...' she said. "Will I what?" I asked. 'You know... well, fuck me?' she answered. I was surprised. "I'll have to ask Z," I said. She nodded. 'Z? Can you hear me?' I asked Z. 'What? Oh, yeah. Did you find The Being of Knowledge?' she asked. 'Yeah. But now her sister wants me to fuck her.' I said. 'What? Will you?' she asked. 'That's what I'm asking you.' I responded. 'Jon, when it's a legendary that's asking you, I'll always say yes, even when we're married.' she responded. 'What? Even when we're married? Are you sure?' I asked. 'Yeah. When a legendary asks you to do something, you do it. That's the way it is in the pokemon world.'she responded. 'Okay. As long as you're fine with it. Please don't tell anyone about this.' I said. 'Alright. And it is okay. I love you.' she said. I smiled. 'I love you too, and I will only love you, no matter what a legendary asks me to do. Bye.' I said. I sighed. "It's fine. She said she wants me to do what a legendary says for me to do so... I will," I told the pokemon. She laughed with joy. 'I never told you my name. I'm Mesprit, Being of Emotion. You are?' she asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Jon. So you're The Being of Emotion. I guese you created hornyness," I said jokingly. 'I did. You know not many legendaries have a sense of humor, but me and my sisters do.' she responded. I smiled. "How is this gonna work? You're so small and I'm like five times your size," I asked. She came closer to me. 'Can't you teach me a move?' she asked. I nodded. "I'll have to develope one first, but that'll only take a minute," I said. "So I'll take Minimize and reverse the effects to make you bigger, or I could take Harden and reverse its effects to make you extremely stretchy. Which one?" I asked. 'Uh... do both just in case.' she said. I nodded. I took the genetic code from the two moves and reversed the effect. "I'll combine them too," I told Mesprit. I combined the genetic codes into one move. "Ok, done. I'll call them... Stretch, Maximize and Max Stretch," I said proudly. I touched Mesprit's head and copied the three moves to her. "There. Try them out," I said. She nodded. She grew to about two feet. 'Do you think I'm big enough?' she asked. I shook my head. "One more time," I said. She grew to four feet. I nodded and grabbed her sides. I stretched her. She as stretchy as a rubber band. 'How long will it last?' she asked. "As long as you want it to," I answered. "How do you want to do this?" I asked. 'How about a threesome?' a voice said. Azelf floated towards me. "How long have you been there?" I asked. 'Ever since she asked you to fuck her.' she said. "Well how would we do that?" I asked. 'Well we could...' Azelf started to say but was cut off by a loud *BANG!* "What was that?" I asked. "HELP!" a voice called out. I ran to the voice. Azelf and Mesprit followed. I ran until I saw a boy about my age faced with a huge Tyranitar. Like bigger than Regigigas huge. The boy had red eyes and a red trainer jacket. He wore a red hat and stood about my height and had brown hair, about the size of Black's. The Tyranitar had a metal band on it's head. "I gotta save him," I told Mesprit and Azelf. The Tyranitar punched towards the trainer. "No!" I yelled as I shot a blast of psychic energy at the pokemon. The Tyranitar's hand flew back and he looked at he angrily. I ran at him. "You want him? You gotta get through me!" I yelled. He snarled at he and brought his foot up. He quickly brought his foot down, trying to kill me. I dodged his attack and ran for his other foot. My first glowed and I pushed his foot out from under him. He on his back and struggled to get up. 'Jon! It's the band on his head! Destroy it!' Mesprit said to me. I nodded and ran for it's head. I Punched the band as hard as I could and it shattered. He shrunk back to regular Tyranitar size. He looked confused. I held out my hand to help him up. He took it and I helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I... I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself, I just went crazy," he said. I nodded. "Do you remember who put that thing on you?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's ok. Just go on," I said and he ran into the woods. I turned to the trainer. I ran to Azelf and Mesprit. "We gotta go guys!" I said to them as we ran into the woods. We ran back to the main lake. 'That kid... he looked familiar.' Azelf said. "I wonder if you've seen him before," I said. She shook her head. 'No, I'd remember.' she replied. I shrugged. "Well do you still wanna fuck?" I asked them. Mesprit nodded but Azelf shook her head. 'Sorry. I need to keep the world in balance. I'll be at the bottom of my lake.' she said. I nodded and she floated off. "You still wanna?" I asked Mesprit.

"I should go now," I said as I walked to the den. 'Alright. good bye." Mesprit said. On my way to the den I saw a white figure carrying a black figure. I followed them into the woods. I followed them for about five minutes, then a bright light shone on me. "So the hero falls into our trap," a voice said. The white figure spun around. It was Trevino and he had a gun to Z's head. "Don't do it!" I yelled. "Without her you'll be to depressed to carry on and my leaders will win!" he exclaimed. "NO!" I yelled as I ran to Z, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and Z fell to the ground. I picked up her lifeless body and cried. "Z... I love you," I said as I cried. I looked up at trevone. I stood and put my hand around his neck. "You did this, now you die," I said as I tightened my grip. He shot me in the chest but the bullet bounced off. I gripped him as hard as I could and crushed his neck. I threw him back and his dead body hit a tree and collapsed. I knelt down by Z. I rested my head on her chest and cried more than I ever had before. I cried for about ten minutes when I heard a roar from the sky. I looked up and saw a ray of light shining down on us. A big, majestic, white pokemon, similar in appearance to Dialga, appeared from the beam of light. He floated down to the ground in front of me and Z. "Don't cry," he said in a human voice, "I am Arceus and I am here for you." I looked up at his face, tears still running down my face. "Do you know why I chose you to be the Fighter?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's because of your heart. Your heart is pure and you will fight for what you believe in. I didn't chose you because of your psychic skill, which you had before the incident," he explained. He laid down like a horse and bowed. "I respect you and will help you in your time of sorrow," he said as he rose. Z floated onto his back. "If you can retrieve her soul from the Distortion Dimension, I can bring her back. Climb on my back and I will take you there," he said. I climbed on his back and we teleported to a dark place.  
"This is the Distortion Dimension," he said as he lifted Z's body off of him and to the ground in front of him. "I will guard her body while you get her soul. My sister, Giratina, will be lurking in your path. Jon, be careful," he said. "Nothing can keep me from her... Not even your sister," I said as I ran onto a dark bridge. I ran through caves, sam up upside-down waterfalls and climbed a mountain. At the top I saw a floating orb. I heard Z's sweet voice coming from it. I walked to it and put it in my pocket and began to leave the mountain. The ground shook and I spun around to see what it was, although it was obvious. I saw a huge black pokemon with black wings approach me. "Did my brother send you in for a soul? He should know better than to send a human into my domain," she said in a human voice. "I'm no ordinary human, and I'm getting this soul whether you're in my way or not," I said as I got in a fighting stance. "You're brave, but that won't save you," she said as she hurled a ball of dark energy at me. I launched a beam of psychic and ghost energy at here and the ball. I blasted through the ball and hit Giratina. She stumbled back and recovered. "So you're the Fighter... That doesn't matter, you're not leaving alive," she said as she charged at me. I forced my whole body to glow and stood my ground. I studied her form and abilities. I grew and transformed in to her. I mimicked her move and we collided. We pushed against each other for awhile then I swiftly moved to the side. She fell forward and I turned back to normal. While she was down I punched her as hard as I could in the head. She went unconscious and I left the mountain. I made my way back to Arceus. I handed him the orb and he made it float into a groove on his back. "You unlocked a new ability to defeat Giratina correct? That's the only way you could have beat her," he said. I nodded. "Can we go please? I want Z back," I said. He nodded and I jumped on his back. We teleported back to the woods and I got off of him. Z floated down in front of me. "We need to heal her wounds or she'll die all over again," he said. He knelt down and healed Z's gunshot wound. The orb floated down to me and I grabbed it. "What do I do?" I asked. "Place the soul on her chest and push down," he answered. I followed his instructions and waited. Z's body rose and shined brightly. She floated back to the ground and started breathing. I hugged her tightly. "I'll never let you go," I whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" I asked Arceus while I held onto Z. "Save the world," he replied. I nodded and started to cry with joy. "And remember, you can travel to the Distortion Dimension now. Just come here to this clearing, focus on the mountain my sister was on, and you'll be at the entrance to the dimension. But you'll have to get past my brothers, Dialga and Palkia," he explained. "I can do that to myself too?" I asked. He nodded, "And you can reverse or stop the aging of others and yourself when in that dimension." I smiled. "You just gave me the key to immortality. Thank you," I said. He nodded and smiled. He disappeared and I returned to hugging Z. She stirred and woke up. "Huh? Jon! I thought I was dead I mean, he shot me in the head!" she exclaimed as she hugged me back. "You where but Arceus helped bring you back, and he told me how to do it alone and to myself," I said through my tears. "Arceus?! So we can be immortal now?" she asked. I nodded, "And anyone else we don't want to die." I hugged her tight and stood up. "Well we should get to your family," I said, "I want to go home." She nodded. We held hands and walked to her family's den. We crawled in, still holding hands, and into the main room. "I'm back," Z said to her family, who were sitting in the main room. "You were gone for quiet awhile. We were beginning to worry," River said. "I'm alright. I guess we better go, I have one more place I want Jon to see," Z said. "Alright then, be careful you two," Bruiser said. "Take care of my sister," Chief said happily. I smiled, "I promise I won't let anything happen to her." I began to crawl through the tunnel, Z following close behind. I got out and Z held my hand. "So where do you want to show me?" I asked her. "Well, I would like to show you a near by pokemon village, The Village of Heros, but there's one problem... Only pokemon are allowed., but I think they'll let you in," she responded. I nodded. Z led me through the woods and into a dark cave. "Luckily your dad help with my vision," I said to Z. We walked through the cave and I saw the exit. "Past this cave is The Village of Heros. Don't expect a warm welcome, and be ready to fight," Z warned. She led me through the cave exit and into the village. It looked like a nice, advanced village. It had sturdy, hand-made, tipi like houses, and smooth rock roads, but no one in sight. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Z shrugged, I don't know." I walked into the center of the village. "Hey! Humans aren't supposed to be here Z, you know that!" a young looking Charmander yelled to us. He was followed by a Squirtle. I motioned for Z to come to me, and she did. "It's alright Char, Jon's won't bite," she said. "Or will I," I joked. The Charmander jumped back.  
"Whoa! Are you psychic or something?" he asked.  
I shrugged, "You could say that." Z held my hand. "Jon, that's Char, one of the friendlier pokemon here," she explained, "Where is everyone?" Char shook his head. "They think It is cursed. He says he's really a human," he said as he pointed to the Squirtle. I walked to the Squirtle. "Huh," I said.  
"Wait, you're still a human, you shouldn't be here. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I'll have to if you don't leave, those are the rules," Char warned.  
"Please, give me a minute," I said as I touched Icy's head. I sensed that somehow, he was human.  
"What is it honey?" Z asked. I stood up. "He's telling the truth," I said. Icy jumped back. "How do you know that?" Char asked. "Because I'm no ordinary human, and Icy is no ordinary pokemon. I guess not everyone can be human and pokemon," I said.  
"Jon, why are you so open about your secret with us pokemon, but not humans?" Z asked. "I just feel more comfortable with pokemon, always have," I responded. "What secret?" Char asked.  
"Attack me and find out," I said. "What?! Are you insane?" he asked. "Just attack me, you're the one who asked," I said. He shook his head, "You must have a death wish."  
I stood about 10 feet from Char. "Go on. Use Flamethrower," I said. He opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of fire. I formed a barrier of light. I pushed the barrier at the fire. The fire hit the barrier and stopped. "Huh? Are you..." Char asked. I nodded and he began to bow. "Don't do that, it's creepy," I said before he could fully bow.  
"What ever you say," he said. "W-who are you?" Icy asked nervously. "I'm no one yet, but everyone seems to respect me anyway," I responded.  
"Can you help me?" Icy asked. I nodded, "I can at least ensure everyone here that you mean no harm. Char, get everyone outside to the center of the village, Icy, you stay with me."  
Char hurried to every house and store to get everyone out. "Don't worry bud, I'll do everything I can to help you," I told Icy. 'Darkrai? Can you hear me?' I asked Darkrai. 'Why is it always me?' he asked.  
'Because you're the first one I met. Can you help me? This kid named Icy has become a pokemon and I promised I would help him, do you know anything about this?' I asked. 'That is not your place to help.' he said.  
'It is my place to help anyone in need, no matter who it is.'  
'Yes, but not this time.'  
'Fine, I don't need your help. I'm sorry but I need to help him.'  
'Then I won't stop you, but I can't help you any.'  
I sat down and started to think. 'Let's see, what could turn this kid back to a human?' I asked my self. "Do you really want to be human again?" I asked Icy. "N-no, not really. I just want to be accepted," he answered. I held out my arms to hug him. He came in and accepted my hug. "Then I'll make sure you are, and that you stay a pokemon after. Usually when this happens, the one that was a human turns back, but if you want I can get some Legendaries to keep you a pokemon," I said.  
"Thanks. Being a pokemon is way cooler," he said with a smile as he disconnected the hug. "Tell me about it. Although I get both worlds," I said.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I'm half pokemon. I know it sounds crazy but I'm not lying," I said.  
"I believe you," he said. Char ran to us in the center of the village with a crowd of pokemon following him. "I told them about you Jon and they listened," he said. I nodded and stood up. The pokemon formed a circle around me, Icy, Char, and Z. There were all sorts of pokemon, but three caught my eye, an Alakazam, a Charizard, and a Tyranitar. "Alakazam. Is he really the one?" the Charizard asked. Alakazam nodded. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm here to help you, all of you," I announced.  
"If you are The Fighter, you can understand us all. So tell me, can you?" a Gengar asked.  
"Well, if I didn't give a response, that would tell you that I couldn't but since I did, that tells you I can understand you," I replied. The Gengar chuckled and walked into the crowd.  
"Please, tell me what has been going on lately?" I asked.  
"Well sir, there have been earthquakes and volcanoes have been eruption like crazy," a sweet looking Kangaskhan said.  
"Thanks, and call me Jon miss," I said.  
"So what are you gonna do mister?" a young Caterpie asked. "Well, if Icy and Char can help me on my quest to stop Groudon, I can guess that everything will stop," I said.  
"And Icy will turn back to a human?" the Caterpie said with a tear in his eye.  
I turned to Icy. "He told me he wants to stay a pokemon, he only wants your friendship," I said. The crowd gasped. "But won't that throw the world out of balance?" a Wigglytuff asked.  
I shook my head, "Not if they help me with my quest, then I assure all of you that he will be not trouble and the world will stay in balance and Icy and Char can continue their rescue team here," I said.  
"How did you know we have a rescue team?" Char asked.  
"I can read your mind...! And I saw a bulletin," I said jokingly. "How can we help you?" Icy asked.  
"All you have to do is help me wake Kyogre when I need to, until then, I just need to have access to your town," I said.  
"But a human hasn't been in our town in a century," Tyranitar said.  
"But we will be happy to help you in any way we can," Alakazam said.  
"Thank you. Icy, Char, I'll let you know when I need you, just get back to your rescue team for now and leave the rest to me," I said. The crowd thinned and everyone went on with their days. "Alright Z. We should see if anyone knows about any good wedding stops," I said as I took Z's hand. We walked to the Kangaskhan from earlier. "You two make a cute couple," she said with a smile. "Thanks ma'am. Do you know any good wedding locations around here?" I asked. "You are as polite as the legends say. Yes, there is a good wedding spot just north of town, behind the Kecleon shop," she said. I nodded, "Thanks, we'll check it out," I said with a smile. Me and Z walked north of town and saw Icy and Char walking to their rescue base. "Tell me now!" I heard someone yell. Me and Z ran to the yelling. I saw Gengar yelling at the young Caterpie. "Leave the kid alone and go haunt a mansion or something'!" I yelled to him. He walked to me. "What did you say?" he asked in a threatening voice. "I said leave the kid alone and back off! I have no tolerance for anyone who pick on those who are weaker than them, human or pokemon," I said in the same threatening tone. "The prophecy said you would beat Groudon with Kyogre, it never said you're powerful," he said as he charged at me. "Alright, do your worst," I said.  
I just stood there. His fist glowed with ghostly energy. He threw his fist at me and I caught it. I threw him back and he fell. "Is that all you got?" I asked. He stood up and hurled a ball of ghost energy at me. I stood my ground. At the last second, I threw my fist at the ball of energy and it flew back at Gengar. It had contact with him and he flew back. "Stay down," I warned him. He ignored me and ran straight at me. I grabbed him and teleported to a dark place. I sat him down and repeatedly punched him. He fell over and fainted. I teleported us back to the town. I picked Gengar up and revived him. "Why did you revive me?" he asked. "Because you won't pick on him anymore," I said as I made my eyes glow red. He jumped out of my arms and ran into the woods. "Alright! Alright!" he yelled. I walked to Caterpie. "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "Good." I walked back to Z. "Let's go home," I said. We began to walk to the cave. "Yo Jon!" a voice yelled. It was Charizard. "Yeah?" I asked. He ran towards us. "Are you sure about Icy and Char? I mean, can the really beat Groudon with you? They're just teens," he asked. I smiled, "So am I." I turned to the cave and entered. "Don't worry. I won't let you down," I said to Charizard. Me and Z walked in the cave until I heard a footstep like noise. I turned around, "Who's there?" No response. A ball of psychic energy came out of no where. I caught it and threw it back. "Z, can you see anything?" I asked. She shook her head. I held Z's hand and teleported to the apartment. "Why didn't you fight?" Z asked. "I've had enough action for one day," I responded. I opened the door for Z and led her inside. Aren t you coming in? she asked. Not yet. I need to wake Kyogre before this gets out of hand, I replied. She nodded and closed the door softly. I walked to the lake, Savior s Orb in hand, and swam to the bottom. I placed it in the sphere shaped indentation and waited. The rocks around the orb started to crack and split open. The wall opened up and the orb flew inside. A strong current swept me along with it. I was pushed into a large, water filled cave. The Savior s Orb gently floated perfectly into my hands. I looked around the cave and, in the corner, I saw a large mass. I swam to it and examined it. I concluded that it was infact Kyogre. I sat the orb on him and it began to glow. A whirlpool formed around it and Kyogre and I swam back to avoid it. The whirlpool slowly died down and a bright blue glow radiated from Kyogre. A loud roar echoed through the cave and he swam around the area. It s been so long since I got to feel the cool water around me, he said joyfully. I grabbed the Savior s Orb and put it in my pack. He stopped swimming and looked at me. You re the one that woke me? he asked. I nodded. He smiled, I will take it from here. Go, be with your girlfriend. I nodded. Wait? How did you know? I asked. The way you look, I can just tell, he replied. What about the Master? I asked. There s no need for him now, you have done both of your parts, he replied. He swam up and disappeared in a whirlpool. I went back home and fell asleep next to Z. Later on. we started thinking about kids, Kyogre defeated Groudon and Team Plasma, and I finally got to rest for a while at least. 


End file.
